Simplicity, efficiency and convenience are all favorable attributes for an electro-mechanical device. The functionality of such a device is further enhanced if it can also be flexibly employed and operated. A simple light switch is a case in point.
It almost goes without saying that many different types of indoor and outdoor lighting systems are widely used throughout the industrialized world. It happens, however, that the functionality of these different systems will vary greatly. Accordingly, the respective ON/OFF mechanism for operating the different lighting systems will also vary greatly.
It is in the domestic setting where the versatility of a lighting system is, perhaps, most important. People spend most of their time indoor at home. Moreover, it is in the home where the greatest number and diversity of different lighting systems are used and located.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for the ON/OFF mechanism of a light switch that allows the switch to be operated manually or electronically. It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter for the ON/OFF mechanism of a light switch that allows the switch to be operated at the location of the light switch or from the location of a remote site. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter for the ON/OFF mechanism of a light switch that is easy to install, is easy to operate and relatively cost effective.